Salvaje oeste
by Atori-chan
Summary: Un clan indio que trata de dominar el mundo, un grupo especial de soldados para detenerlos y el nacimiento de un amor prohibido.
1. Guerra

**SUMARY:** Un clan indio que trata de dominar el mundo, un grupo especial de soldados para detenerlos y el nacimiento de un amor prohibido.

**Parejas principales: **Sasuke x Sakura; Naruto x Hinata

**Aclaraciones: **El universo de este fic está basado en el viejo oeste.

**Género:**_ Romance y drama _(por el momento)

**Aviso: **_LEMON_

**La idea surgió de: **La portada 686 del manga de Naruto.

**Publicación: **Irregular

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_**SALVAJE OESTE**_

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Capítulo 1: Guerra_

Una mujer rubia se sentaba ante la vieja pero limpia mesa redonda. Dotada de un generoso busto, apreciado gracias a su ceñida camisa, dejaba mucho a la imaginación de ciertos varones que se encontraban en el interior de aquella sala. Ya le habían sucedido lo mismo con la otra fémina sentada al lado de la rubia y que no había tardado en saludar con una agradable sonrisa a la recién llegada. Sin duda, estar en una habitación cerrada con aquellas dos únicas mujeres de singular belleza y de pechos grandes, les ofrecía a esos ciertos varones a realizar una loca pero oscura fantasía.

Una mirada fría y glacial de uno de los hombres que estaba sentado junto a las dos mujeres, les hizo recordar su posición como simples soldados y lo que él junto a las dos mujeres y otros dos hombres representaban para la nación y que lo lucían en el lado derecho de su pecho: La estrella dorada de cinco puntas que los caracterizaba como los representantes de la autoridad, también conocidos como los cinco vigilantes de las cinco capitales más importantes de la nación. Estaban dotados con un poder similar al de la alcaldía y con un rango superior al de cualquier sheriff de cualquier pueblo.

Aunque dentro de aquel cuerpo especial de vigilantes hubiesen mujeres, eso no significaba que ambas no supiesen de su oficio y ser más peligrosas que cualquier bandido peligroso a nivel internacional.

Lo mismo ocurría con el de mirada fría, un pelirrojo muy joven que rozaba los veinte años. Se había convertido en sheriff a la tierna edad de quince años, debido al miedo general que había tenido su respectiva capital ante el asesinato indiscriminado del anterior vigilante y padre del muchacho. El joven, deseando venganza, se había tomado muy en serio su rol, y en pocos días, había capturado y ejecutado al asesino de su padre, dejando colgado el cuerpo durante días como escarmiento para otros bandidos que osaban desobedecer la ley en Suna.

Sin embargo, eso no parecía asustar al peligro que no solo compartía Suna, sino el resto de las grandes capitales donde cada vigilante ejercía el orden y la justicia. Debido al peligro y el avance de aquellos invasores, los cinco vigilantes se habían reunido para saber cómo tratarlo y solucionarlo.

-¡Se me ha comunicado que otro pueblo ha sido devastado por esos asquerosos indios! –gritó el único hombre de mediana edad, donde el sol le había dado de sobremanera, haciendo que su piel estuviese bastante tostada. Su cuerpo musculoso y su mala leche eran el complemento perfecto para imaginarse que se trataba de un vigilante dictador que no toleraba ningún delito en su respectiva capital- ¡Esta vez ha sido en Tsukigakure! –dando un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

-Está claro que han sido ellos de nuevo. Su modus operandi es idéntico al de las veces anteriores. Destruyen por completo el pueblo y matan a todos los hombres y a todos los niños, dejando únicamente vivas a las mujeres para raptarlas –hablaba ahora el más viejo de los cinco.

-El tiempo nos ha enseñado lo que hacen con esas pobres mujeres –hablaba ahora el pelirrojo, y más joven de los cinco, con rostro grave y serio-. Las usan para que les den hijos y luego las matan. Así se aseguran de tener un clan superior en número, donde esos niños mestizos crecen con una mentalidad manipulada por esos indios.

-¡Eso es una repulsivo! –dictaminó la mujer morena con la mano sobre sus cabellos castaños, libre de su sombrero blanco-. Usar a una mujer para tener un ejército es… -chasqueando la lengua-. Se nota que son unos salvajes que no entienden de sentimientos.

-Tenemos que detenerlos, antes de que su clan siga aumentando, pero son muy peligrosos y demasiado estrategas para ser unos salvajes –hablaba ahora la rubia-. La última vez que mandé a mi ejército, el capitán volvió con bolsas de cadáveres, y no precisamente de los indios –comentaba llena de rabia y frustración al recordar a las viudas llorando por sus maridos muertos o a las madres de aquellos hijos que habían entrado al ejército teniendo una vida por delante.

-¡Qué me vas a contar! ¡Yo he perdido cien hombres la última vez que me enfrenté a ellos! –espetó el anciano pesadamente, donde a diferencia de la rubia, él había estado luchando junto a su ejército y visto con sus propios ojos cómo sus compatriotas caían uno detrás de otro, inclusive su querido nieto y único nieto.

-Usando individualmente a nuestro ejército es un completo error. Por muchos soldados que reclutemos, necesitamos más, muchos más –dijo el pelirrojo, sin querer perder a ningún otro soldado, donde su hermano mayor estaba dentro de sus filas-. Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que la única solución es aliarnos.

-¡Completamente de acuerdo! ¡Unamos nuestros ejércitos y acabemos de una vez por todas con el clan indio, con los Hyuuga!

.

-¡Otro whisky, Ichiraku! –gritó un rubio con cinco copas en la barra cerca de su presencia.

-¿No estarás bebiendo demasiado, dobe? –comentó un pelinegro sentado a su lado, tomando un sorbo de su propio vaso de licor.

-¡Cierra el pico, teme! ¡Tú no sabes…! ¡Tú no sabes…! –con los labios temblándole- ¡Tú tienes a Sakura-chan, pero yo solo a una simple "Dama de la noche" cada dos meses y que luego tengo que abandonar porque tenemos que marcharnos del pueblo! –comenzando a llorar como un niño pequeño ante el bochorno de su acompañante.

-¡Si es que de verdad! ¡Eres un auténtico usuratonkachi!

-¡Deja de llamarme así, teme! –olvidando sus lágrimas para mirarlo con odio.

-Sí, sí –decía un hombre que bajaba por las escaleras del saloon, el cual llevaba el rostro medio oculto. Venía acompañado de dos mujeres colgadas a cada brazo, donde sus vestidos, indicaban que eran las rameras del establecimiento. Aunque viéndolas con ojitos de enamorada sobre el hombre de cara medio tapada, cualquiera diría que fuesen prostitutas, enfocadas solo en darle placer al hombre que las compraba-. Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, mis queridas palomitas. Y de verdad que siento en el alma tener que abandonarlas.

El rubio al ver feliz a aquel hombre, le entró nuevamente la depresión.

-¡Jo! ¡¿Por qué soy el único que lo pasa mal?!

-Porque eres imbécil –volvió a murmurar el pelinegro. Sin embargo, debido al estado depresivo que tenía el rubio, donde había ocultado su rostro entre sus brazos para ocultar sus lágrimas, no había alcanzado a escuchar el insulto.

-¡Buenos días, chicos! –saludó animadamente el de la cara medio oculta, tras despedirse de aquellas chicas con promesas que jamás cumpliría. El estado del rubio le llamó la atención, por lo que no dudó en preguntarle la razón al pelinegro.

-Está tonto como siempre cuando deja a una chica –respondió sin ningún tipo de delicadeza, que al hombre ya le parecía lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Y dónde está Sakura? –mirando a su alrededor- Creía que estaba con vosotros.

-Fue a darles de beber a los caballos –siguió el pelinegro con el mismo mutismo, tomando otro sorbo de aquel amargo licor.

El hombre comenzó a sonreír zorrunamente.

-¡Ahh! ¿Es algo que le sugeriste mientras te la tirabas detrás del bar?

El pelinegro se alteró para mirar al hombre con odio.

-Chico, o te buscas otro sitio para tirártela, o callas a tu chica, porque gime de una manera, que tú ya sabes.

Furioso por esas palabras, el muchacho llevó una mano al cinturón oculto por su gran capa que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta los pies, donde ahí reposaba su munición, sus dos revólveres y…

-¡Joder! ¡Menuda piernas tenía esa mujer! –murmuró un hombre entrando por la doble puerta del bar.

-¡Menudo bombón! –le seguía su compañero.

-A esa pelirrosa le cogería esas piernas tan deliciosas, para abrírselas y metérsela todos los días, por la mañana y por la noche.

Ambos se rieron de ello, imaginándose tan pervertida escena.

Sin embargo, un cuchillo rozó la mejilla de uno de los hombres, borrándole toda risa, para gritar y soltar insultos a diestro y siniestro. La sangre comenzó a caerle a borbones, donde la rozadura había sido demasiado profunda. Furiosos, su compañero y él se enfocaron en la dirección por donde había salido el cuchillo, donde aparte del rubio que había levantado la cabeza curioso por el ruido que el agredido había emitido, también estaban el pelinegro que les daba la espalda, el hombre de cara medio oculta, meneando negativamente la cabeza y otro grupo de tres hombres que habían dejado de jugar a los dados.

Los dos hombres desenfundaron sus revólveres y preguntaron a todos quién había sido el responsable. Todos menos el misterioso grupo de tres, comenzaron a temblar de miedo, especialmente el barman llamado Ichiraku, donde temía por su local, que era su fuente de ingresos para salir adelante.

El rubio tranquilo ante los revólveres de aquellos dos vaqueros que le parecían sucios y malolientes, miró al pelinegro que había terminado su whisky de un trago, y luego a aquellos vaqueros.

-¡¿Quién fue?! –volvía a preguntar el agredido.

Quizás por temor, o por cobardía que todos miraron al pelinegro silenciosamente, por lo que el agredido ya tenía cuerpo con el que colgar, mientras descargaba toda la munición que tenía en su pistola, para darle una muerte más horrible.

-¡Tú! ¡El de la capa!

El rubio se sintió aludido, ya que al igual que el pelinegro también portaba una capa que lo cubría desde el cuello hasta la pantorrilla. Se señaló a sí mismo preguntándole si se refería a él.

-¡Tú no, imbécil! ¡El que tiene el sombrero!

El rubio echó una ojeada a su sombrero marrón que reposaba sobre la barra y luego al blanco que tenía el pelinegro puesto.

-¡¿Fuiste tú, quién me lanzó el cuchillo?! ¡¿Verdad?! –acusaba el agredido, apuntándole directamente a la cabeza, mientras que su compañero se había encargado de sacar el cuchillo que había acabado estancado en la pared, preparado para lanzárselo.

-¡Hn! –el pelinegro se giró y con una sonrisa retorcida, agregó-. Solo sois un par de vaqueros que ni siquiera sabéis como coger un revólver. Contra vosotros, ratas inmundas, solo necesito mi puño derecho para mandaros al otro mundo –crujiendo sus manos.

-¡Será insolente! –escupió el que tenía su cuchillo irritado.

-¡Sasuke! –le advirtió el rubio para que se detuviera, cuando el pelinegro se había levantado a una velocidad endiablada para enfrentarse con esos sujetos.

-Déjalo, Naruto –lo retuvo el hombre de cara medio oculta. Solo habían pasado dos segundos para escuchar los sonidos de varios disparos.

-Pero, Kakashi-sensei…

-Será un buen entrenamiento para Sasuke –agachándose para coger el último vaso de whisky que Naruto había pedido, donde la bala le habría dado la cabeza de no haber realizado esa acción.

¿Casualidad o intuición de aquel hombre?

Aún así, a pesar de que los disparos seguían rodando por el resto del saloon, donde los que estaban en su interior se habían escondido debajo de las mesas o tras la barra, Naruto había tomado más importante a lo que Kakashi había hecho. Escandalizándose de dejarle consumir su sexto vaso de whisky, volvió a lamentarse no solo por la vida de perra que llevaba, sino por estar con semejantes elementos.

.

-Vamos chicos, tenéis que estar en forma para el largo caminito que nos espera. Kakashi-sensei dijo que esta vez estaremos más dentro del desierto para poner a prueba nuestra resistencia física –decía una joven de curiosos cabellos rosas, mientras llevaba las riendas de tres caballos-. ¡Si hace mucho calor, animará a que Sasuke-kun y yo…! –seguía la chica toda emocionada con el carmín sobre sus mejillas.

Los que la veían, se paraban para mirarla como si estuviera loca. Pero también, estaban los que babeaban al ver las vestimentas tan descaradas de esa mujer, donde ofrecía más que los vestidos de ramera que tenían las prostitutas, también conocidas como "Damas de la noche" o "Palomas sucias", entre otros nombres que recibían esas rameras.

El pantalón demasiado corto que usaba la chica, dejaba entrever demasiado sus piernas desnudas, en comparación con la raja en la falda que llevaban las prostitutas. Y la blusa de un amarillo pálido, como su piel, anudado por encima de su ombligo, donde aparte de cubrir sus hombros, tapaban aquellos pechos que aunque no eran grandes, seguían sin compararse al corpiño de esas mujeres que pedían dinero para poder complacerles.

De inmediato, los ruidos de dolor y de cristales cayendo al suelo, llamaron la atención de todos sin excepción. La chica de cabellos rosas vio como en el bar donde estaban sus compañeros, volaron dos hombres, aterrizando en el suelo inconscientes y con heridas de gran importancia.

Tras el baile de las dos puertas del bar abriéndose y cerrándose, la chica de aspecto atrevido se encontró con la figura de Naruto, mirando a los dos vaqueros quién silbaba impresionado por la paliza que su compañero le había dado con las manos desnudas. Cabrearlo siempre era una mala idea, y seguro que esos dos vaqueros, donde necesitaban un baño urgente, habrían aprendido la lección.

-¡NARUTO! –el grito de la chica de pelo rosa, asustó al rubio- ¡¿Qué has hecho esta vez?! –cuestionando con los brazos en jarras con aire asesino sobre Naruto- ¡Siempre tienes que armar jaleo!

-¡No! ¡No, Sakura-chan! ¡Te equivocas! ¡Esta vez no he sido yo!

-¡No me mientas, imbécil! –levantando su mano para darle un buen coscorrón.

Detrás de Naruto, aparecieron Kakashi y Sasuke, observando a los inconscientes vaqueros.

-Buen trabajo, Sasuke. No esperaba menos de ti –dijo Kakashi orgulloso del pelinegro. Sin embargo, no tardó en advertir el miedo de Naruto, así que mirando en su dirección, se encontró con la chica que de repente había detenido el puño, mirando confusa al hombre adulto y a Sasuke- ¡Oh! Por fin estás aquí, Sakura.

La chica de nombre Sakura, miró al pelinegro que se sacudía las manos del polvo tras haber entrado en contacto con los vaqueros, para después colocarse mejor el sombrero.

-¡Lo sabía! –gritó la chica cambiándole repentinamente el humor- ¡Sabía que un trabajo así tenía que ser hecho por Sasuke-kun!

Naruto miraba a la chica con cara de no entender, preguntándose por qué diantres no la tomaba con el pelinegro y sí con él.

La respuesta era obvia: Porque Sakura estaba locamente enamorada de Sasuke, siendo aún por encima, su novia. Aunque eso era algo que a la pelirrosa le encantaba, había muchas ocasiones en que al pelinegro no le hacía puñetera gracia tener una novia, tan pesada y bobalicona sobre su persona, cuando él era un bloque de hielo.

Cuando el pelinegro la miró, empequeñeció los ojos.

-¡¿Cómo andas paseando vestida así, Sakura?! –preguntó Sasuke mirándola con dureza.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo? –pues que ella recordase, aparte de llevar la blusa reglamentaria de lo que eran, llevaba usando el mismo pantalón durante varios meses, por lo que no entendía sus palabras.

-¡No te das cuenta de que estás caminando al descubierto, mostrándote ante todos! ¡¿Has olvidado que estamos aquí de incógnito o es que eres estúpida?!

Las palabras cruentas del pelinegro deprimieron a la chica. Con el alma por los suelos, Sakura se volvía a cuestionar un día más esa relación, donde en momentos como ese lo veía unilateral.

Por su parte, Naruto suspiró pesadamente.

Una vez más Sasuke hacía gala de su poca delicadeza con su novia, solamente para ocultar los celos que sentía de que otros la vieran y que pensasen cosas obscenas que al pelinegro le ponía de los nervios. Solo hacía falta ver la sonrisita extraña de Kakashi, para comprobar que él también compartía su misma teoría. Después de todo, eran demasiados años los que llevaban juntos para haber aprendido cómo Sasuke se escudaba en el desprecio para no indicarlo a la pelirrosa que realmente estaba celoso, y darle un motivo para que se colgara sobre él a la vista de todos. Su dignidad y orgullo eran tan grandes que solo se esfumaba cuando veía a la chica en serio peligro.

Antes de conocer a fondo aquella faceta, Naruto no había parado de recriminarle sobre esa actitud ante la chica que tanto le amaba. Al fin y al cabo, Sakura había sido su primer amor y que había tenido que decirle adiós el día en que Sasuke había correspondido por fin a sus sentimientos.

Si bien era cierto, que su amigo seguía careciendo de tacto a la hora de tratarla, cuando estaban a solas, cambiaba sobremanera, y ya no digamos si la chica se encontraba en peligro, que era el primero en moverse a la velocidad de la luz para ayudarla. Además, le permitía montar con él, en su corcel blanco, el cual había sido un regalo de sus padres fallecidos cuando había sido niño. Cuando Kakashi se había metido con él sobre ello, Sasuke con el bermellón pintado en la cara, le había respondido que así ella podría llevar las riendas, mientras él disparar con más facilidad con su revólver y su carabina. Una excusa poco creíble, ya que Sasuke tenía fama de ser uno de los mejores pistoleros de la nación, incluso dentro de su importante grupo.

-Bueno chicos, en marcha –guió Kakashi, una vez que la chica tenía puesta la capa.

Los tres chicos le siguieron andando como él. Sabían que el camino que les esperaba, sería largo y no querían agotar a sus caballos. Además, que no tenían prisa ninguna… de momento…

-Oye Kakashi-sensei –comenzó Sakura una vez pasada la depresión sufrida con su novio-, mientras venía para aquí, escuché a uno de los aldeanos decir que habían los cinco vigilantes habían unido sus ejércitos para luchar contra ese clan indio tan importante del que nos hablaste.

-¿Acaso ya se han marchado a la guerra contra esos salvajes?

-Así es, he escuchado que esta mañana se paseaban por el paso del valle del fin.

Por alguna extraña razón, Sasuke tensó las riendas de su caballo blanco, a lo que el animal emitió un sonido, sintiéndose la incomodidad de su dueño.

Kakashi se detuvo y suspiró largamente.

-Va a ser un baño de sangre –murmuró con su único ojo visible cerrado y moviendo negativamente la cabeza.

-¿Y si les echamos un cable y nos apuntamos nosotros también? –dijo Naruto animado.

Kakashi abrió su ojo, observando las ganas de Naruto, así como las de Sasuke, aunque cada uno con un estado de ánimo distinto. Él sabía el porqué, no obstante, ambos chavales se habían quedado huérfanos y él los había criado desde entonces. A Naruto desde el mismo día de su nacimiento y a Sasuke desde que tenía siete años. Sus respectivas familias habían sido asesinadas por el clan indio que no paraba de sembrar el caos allá donde fueran.

-Cambio de planes –decretó Kakashi, montando sobre su caballo-. Llegaremos a las profundidades del desierto esta misma tarde. Debemos reforzar algunas técnicas antes de enfrentarnos a ellos.

-Pero los caballos no van a aguantar –se quejó la única miembro femenino.

-Mejor llegar antes que dejarlos durante días ante el sol abrasador –dijo Sasuke ya sobre su caballo. La chica iba a volver a protestar, pero su mano fue cogida por la del pelinegro para que se montara inmediatamente. El tenerlo tan cerca y que la cogiera las manos para que rodease su cintura, calló las quejas posteriores, para sentirse más enamorada del pelinegro, imaginándose que después del entrenamiento, tendrían otra noche de pasión y locura.

-¡Vamos allá! ¡Dattebayo! ¡A la carga, Kyuubi! –dirigiéndose a su corcel oscuro.

.

En un poblado indio de grandes dimensiones situado cerca de un fuerte arrasado recientemente, donde aún podían verse a sus víctimas muertas por flechas y hachazos, todo estaba en movimiento. Las mujeres amamantando a los numerosos niños que crecían día tras día, donde la gran mayoría no pertenecían a su sangre; Otras se encargaban de preparar la comida; Los hombres, se encontraban afilando sus flechas y hachas, preparándose para la gran batalla; Otros robando la mercancía de aquel fuerte y tener víveres con los que poder alimentarse; A los niños correteando y jugando a la guerra, imitando a sus mayores, deseando ser como ellos, tomando el asesinato de los rostros pálidos como algo muy natural.

Viendo a toda aquella tribu, cualquiera podría identificar cuáles eran los mestizos y cuáles los que no tenían su sangre manchada por los rostros pálidos.

Los de sangre limpia estaban caracterizados por un rasgo muy particular y que se trataba de sus ojos que carecían de pupila y que parecían dos perlas de un violeta muy claro.

Según el gran anciano que ejercía la brujería, su dios lo había decretado de esa manera, para así distinguir a los mestizos de los pieles rojas de sangre.

Sin embargo, también existía otro clan con ellos. Sus ropajes oscuros muy distintos a los del clan Hyuuga y tener una mirada peligrosa como único signo en común, intimidaban a los más pequeños, que no querían estar cerca de ellos. Aquellos infantes solo hacían una excepción, y era con la única miembro femenino perteneciente a ese clan aliado, del cual llevaban años juntos y que por extrañas circunstancias, no buscaban prosperar su clan, a pesar de que estaba compuesto por nueve personas.

El líder de ese clan conocido como Akatsuki, se encontraba frente a frente con el líder del clan Hyuuga, quién estaba acompañado por sus tres hijos tan iguales físicamente, pero distintos en carácter.

Los tres tenían el cabello oscuro y los ojos como perlas de mar igual que su padre, pero sus personalidades eran muy claras a simple vista.

La más joven de los tres, una chica adolescente que debería rondar sobre los dieciséis años, estaba situada cerca de su padre y expresaba su atención y concentración en la conversación mantenida entre su padre y el otro líder. Sus ropajes de guerra y alguna que otra cicatriz, así como su pelo poco cuidado, dejaba entrever que esa adolescente no era de las que se dedicaba a cuidar a sus "hermanos" y "hermanas" y a preparar la comida.

No.

Aquella adolescente era una india guerrera, capaz de liderar a los suyos.

El otro hijo, el único varón de los tres y primogénito de la familia, tenía varias plumas sobre su cabeza, símbolo de que gozaba de un importante estatus dentro de su clan, pero aún así, no expresaba orgullo y felicidad, sino todo lo contrario. Su mirada fría y entrecerrada transmitía odio y repulsión y que se dedicaba a enfocarla sobre la tercera hermana.

La tercera hermana, era la mediana de la familia. Vestida elegantemente y con un físico bien desarrollado, hacía que perdiese todos sus encantos al mirar una y otra vez al suelo, aterrorizada por la mirada incesante de su hermano mayor. Sin embargo, también tenía el sentimiento negativo de la depresión. Su padre siempre se dedicaba a menospreciarla y a enfocarse en su hermana pequeña.

Habiendo perdido a su madre tras el nacimiento de la más joven, la muchacha no entendía por qué su padre la odiaba precisamente a ella, como si fuera culpable de su muerte. Había escuchado esa misma extrañeza de las mujeres de la tribu, aludiendo que sería más normal odiar a la niña causante de la muerte de su madre, que a la mediana de la familia. Y claro, eso no hacía más que confundirla, entristecerla y seguir temiendo a su hermano mayor, el cual, por alguna extraña razón también la detestaba.

Apretando su falda corta, la muchacha se preguntaba una y otra vez, porqué todos la odiaban tanto.

Con los ojos cerrados, recordó la razón.

Era la hija mediana del jefe y una chica muy guapa (había escuchado de más de uno) pero con una personalidad impropias de la hija del jefe de un clan, como lo era su indecisión, su temor y su cobardía.

Quizás por eso, su padre tomaba más atención sobre su hermana pequeña, la cual con doce años ya había experimentado el liderazgo de su grupo y salido victoriosa. Y quizás, su hermano mayor la odiaba, por no servir para nada y desprestigiar el nombre de su clan.

Desolada, la joven, se levantó para marcharse. Después de todo, para qué estaba ahí, si no valía para nada.

-¡Hinata! ¡Siéntate! –ordenó su padre con la mirada puesta todavía sobre el líder del clan aliado.

Hinata se sobresaltó y mirando a sus hermanos quiénes mostraban odio y extrañeza respectivamente, acabó acatando sus órdenes sumisa y deseosa de que aquella reunión tan incómoda para ella, terminase de una vez.

-Entonces, dices que los vigilantes han unido sus cinco ejércitos y vienen para acá –siguió el líder del clan Hyuuga con su plática con el líder del clan aliado.

-Eso es lo que me ha dicho uno de los míos. Se acercan por el paso del gran cañón. Ya hemos elaborado una estrategia a realizar para derrotarles, sin importar que nos superen en número.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-Así es, Hiashi-sama. Debido a ciertas razones, no puedo prestaros a algunos de los míos, para que os puedan ayudar.

-No habrá problemas –levantándose-. Neji, tú tomarás el liderazgo en esta misión.

-Entendido, padre.

-Si derrotamos a los cinco ejércitos, no habrá nadie que pueda detenernos y podremos hacernos con el control de las cinco capitales y posteriormente de toda la nación. Pronto recuperaremos lo que fue nuestro –el líder del clan enemigo asintió con la cabeza, compartiendo su mismo ideal.

.

La batalla entre los indios del clan Hyuuga y el ejército de los cinco vigilantes se desarrollaba a favor de los pieles rojas. Aunque en número le superaba el ejército, los indios liderados por Neji, habían usado trucos sucios y trampas desde el inicio del combate. Tomándolos por sorpresa, donde la primera y segunda caballería habían caído ante el disparo de un cañón desde las montañas, poco a poco, el número de soldados se reducía al mismo que el de los indios o inferior.

Neji manchado de sangre y montado sobre el caballo del capitán general de las tropas de aquel gran ejército, tenía en sus manos la cabeza de su capitán, mostrando su poderío y el mensaje silencioso de que todos acabarían como él.

Los soldados del ejército miraban aquello desesperanzados y sin saber qué hacer para detener a aquellos indios que habían jugado con ventaja desde el inicio.

-Tenemos que seguir luchando –decía un hombre, y subcapitán del ejército. Aunque se sentía a punto de llorar por haber perdido a su superior y maestro en la profesión, tenía que apartar los sentimientos y seguir hasta el final.

-Resulta irrisorio seguir adelante. ¡Qué no quede rostro pálido sin cabeza! –ordenó Neji levantando la cabeza de aquel capitán como incentivo a los suyos.

Los indios soltaron gritos agudos de apoyo y más animados que nunca, volvieron a lanzarse contra aquellos soldados que veían la muerte a la puerta de la esquina.

Luchando y luchando, los indios seguían reduciendo el número de aquel ejército. El subcapitán, había gastado todas sus balas y también las de repuesto, por lo que ahora se enfrentaba con su espada contra aquellos salvajes, los cuales, si habían caído alguno, era un completo misterio.

Tras resistirse durante minutos, al final, acabó perdiendo su arma afilada, quedando a merced del hacha que aquel indio de pelo negro y ojos de igual color con grandes cejas, símbolo de que era un mestizo de aquella raza.

El subcapitán comenzó a retroceder. Aunque era conocido por su gran inteligencia, el miedo le tenía nublado el cerebro. Sin mirar por donde pisaba, el aludido tropezó con una pequeña piedra, cayendo de culo al suelo. Desarmado y sin tiempo a reaccionar, el subcapitán veía su final escrito. Apretó los dientes frustrado cuando el indio cejudo alzó el hacha y como últimas palabras el subcapitán solo pudo decir.

-Lo siento, capitán Asuma.

A punto de que el indio le arrancase la cabeza con el hacha, un disparo en el antebrazo lo desarmó y lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor.

El subcapitán se quedó impresionado, y antes de que pudiera voltearse para descubrir quién lo había salvado, ese alguien, o más bien, ese grupo de cuatro personas se pusieron delante suyo como escudo.

-Has fallado, dobe.

-Creí que había perfeccionado mi puntería mientras saltaba, dattebayo.

-Naruto no es momento para hacer prácticas, debemos ponernos serios.

-¡Hn! Si no están los miembros de la tribu Akatsuki, esto será coser y cantar.

-De acuerdo, chicos, -habló el más mayor y el alto de aquel grupo y quitándose la capa gritó- ¡Adelante! –los otros tres también se quitaron la capa para pelear con más comodidad y se lanzaron al ataque.

El subcapitán observó con los ojos agrandados del asombro, como aquel grupo se dirigía hacia los indios sin vacilar. Sin embargo, lo que le llamaba la atención eran sus camisas de amarillo pálido, el símbolo de lo que eran.

-Shikamaru –había ido a socorrerle un soldado bastante rechoncho y mejor amigo del subcapitán. Lo ayudó a levantarse, pero el aludido seguía mirando al frente como si estuviera viendo a los mismísimos dioses del milagro- ¿Qué ocurre?

El soldado regordete curioso, se fijó también en ese punto y se quedó boquiabierto ante la destreza y habilidad de esos cuatro hombres y como mataban a los indios que tanta guerra les había dado, como si fuera la cosa más fácil del mundo. Los dos chicos de camisa de mismo color, manejaban los revólveres a pares, las enfundaban y desenfundaban como maestros, para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando la situación lo requería. Si uno le daba la espalda a un indio, dispuesto a matarlo, allí estaba su compañero para protegerlo y matar a aquel piel roja. Todos los movimientos eran perfectos, sin ningún fallo y sin mancharse ni siquiera de la sangre de aquellos salvajes.

El más alto de aquel grupo, había gritado a los soldados de que se retiraran y les dejase aquello a ellos, donde no podían ayudarles por mucho que desearan. No estaban a la altura de aquellos rápidos y habilidosos vaqueros.

Incluso la chica de curiosos cabellos rosas era alguien eficaz. Aunque a diferencia de sus compañeros solo portaba una pistola, tenía varios cuchillos que los usaba ya fuera para lanzar, para usarlos como soporte o para crear una trampa que ayudaba a sus compañeros. Además, que daba la impresión, que ella estaba más especializada en el cuerpo a cuerpo que en las armas, y eso se apreciaba en sus patadas capaces de arrancarle más de dos dientes al oponente o sus llaves capaces de romper cuellos, sin siquiera sudar.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? –no podía evitar preguntar Chouji.

-Son… Ellos son… Son los soldados pálidos del Séptimo Regimiento, los vaqueros más poderosos que existen en toda la nación.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir y sin cumplir lo que dije, así que solo puedo pedir disculpas. Pero tal como dejé puesto en mi perfil, el trabajo me ha estresado bastante. Y aunque ahora que comenzó el verano, y con solo un trabajo, he estado descansando, aparte de que me fui de vacaciones, para volver con fuerza.

Sé que no debería publicar un fic cuando tengo otros pendientes, pero tras ver la portada 686 del manga de Naruto y cierta escena sasusaku en relación con esa portada, mis neuronas se pusieron a trabajar.

En esta ocasión, la pareja que sufrirá para juntarse será el naruhina. Voy a darle un descanso al sasusaku y que vivan en pecado sin problemas, que de tanto hacerles sufrir, les toca relajarse.

Mientras escribía el fic, muchas cosas se me vinieron a la mente de cómo continuarlo y qué hacer, donde una de ellas, irá en contra de lo que pienso sobre cierto personaje (Itachi no es, a él siempre lo tendré como un santo XD), pero lo veo interesante para la trama de la historia.

Por supuesto, me he informado sobre algunos términos para hacer el fic más creíble. Quizás se me haya escapado algo, pero es la primera vez que escribo una historia ambientado en este mundo.

Espero que al menos hayáis disfrutado con esta introducción y me regaléis review, por lo menos en este día que cumplo años… y demasiados ¬¬

Nos vemos.

'Atori' - BPS__ \- Begodramon__


	2. Calor

_Capítulo 2: Calor_

El vaso de licor nunca fue tan agradable como en estos momentos para olvidarse de las penas y no seguir pensando en aquello que lo llevaba atormentando desde que tenía siete años.

Todavía resonaba en sus tímpanos el llanto descontrolado de aquella mujer que lloraba por la muerte de su esposo, el capitán del ejército que valientemente se había enfrentado a aquellos apestosos indios.

Unos indios, donde pudo había visto cómo usaban las estrategias propias de la tribu Akatsuki. Su objetivo principal.

Tomando de un solo trago aquel licor tan amargo, sintiéndose completamente enfurecido, pidió otro de mala manera.

Hoy estaba de muy mal humor, y eso era algo que tanto su novia como el resto de sus compañeros sabían de sobra, y a sabiendas cómo era cuando estaba de aquel talante, lo habían dejado solo.

Bebiendo el nuevo contenido que le habían dado, su mente volvió a recordarle el llanto desesperado de aquella mujer, y aún por encima embarazada, llorando por el cuerpo sin cabeza del capitán Asuma.

El presente comenzó a mezclarse con el pasado y a sobreponer la imagen de aquella mujer con la de su madre.

Con sus ojos negros sobre aquel líquido, no veía su reflejo, sino la escena de su querida madre, llorando por la muerte de su padre.

Muerto a manos de la tribu de los Akatsuki, concretamente…

Apretó el vaso con fuerza.

Él tan solo era un niño de siete años para ver con sus inocentes ojos aquel terrible espectáculo. Incluso como el asesino de su padre, se había llevado la de su madre, aprovechando su lamento y desesperación.

Con sus dientes fuertemente apretados, solo podía seguir recordando cómo aquel traidor, había matado a toda su familia y al resto de personas que vivían en su pueblo. Un pueblo próspero y reconocido, como su familia entre las cinco naciones.

La imagen de sus padres muertos de forma vil y siniestra, se mezcló con la del resto de sus amigos del pueblo, su ira se incrementó y el pequeño vaso se hizo añicos. El sonido del cristal rompiéndose, atrajo la atención de los vaqueros y las prostitutas que estaban en el saloon.

Quizás porque desprendía un aura hostil, o porque el barman se había quedado pálido viéndolo, que nadie se atrevió a preguntar qué le había pasado a uno de los componentes del Séptimo Regimiento.

Solo una de las "palomas sucias" se había sentido atraída por el aire peligroso que emanaba de aquel vaquero tan especial.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? –dijo aquella "paloma sucia" colgándose de Sasuke- ¿Te has hecho daño, cariño? –preguntó viendo su corte, donde el vaquero no hacía amago de sentir ninguna emoción.

-¡Déjame en paz! –espetó Sasuke seco y cortante, mirando cómo pequeñas gotitas de sangre emanaban de su mano derecha. Aquello no era nada si recordaba los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres y del resto de pueblerinos.

-Cariño, vaqueros como tú deben cuidar esas manos para poder llevar esos revólveres de fuego –le dijo la prostituta, sentándose descaradamente en su regazo de forma insinuante. Subiéndose un poco la falda para que apreciara sus largas y suaves piernas, se sacó el lazo con el cual tenía su larga melena rubia amarrada para colocárselo sobre la mano herida y que hiciese de venda-. Y a mí me gustan los hombres con pistolas –acariciando su pecho con el pulgar-. Sobre todo, los que son limpios como tú, no como esos apestosos que nunca se lavan –Sasuke miró de reojo a la mujer-. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Nos vamos arriba? Mi habitación es pequeña pero cómoda para pasárnoslo bien.

Con una ceja alzada, Sasuke miró de arriba abajo a la mujer que seguía estando en su regazo, y que se movía cómo si quisiera estimularlo. No podía negar que era toda una belleza. El sueño de cualquier hombre.

-¿Me dejarías usar tu cuarto para descansar? –le preguntó.

-Para descansar y –acercando sus labios a su oído para susurrarle- y todo lo que tú quieras

-Acepto la propuesta, si me invitas a una botella –fue la respuesta de Sasuke en una sonrisa socarrona.

Satisfecha de haber conseguido a un buen vaquero, buen mozo, donde muchas de sus "compañeras" sentirían una envidia si les contaba el bombón con el que se había acostado. Tan acostumbras a pasarse las noches con vaqueros que no conocían el agua y el jabón, con la ropa de todos los días, que pasar la noche con un vaquero bien cuidado y reconocido, era una oportunidad única en la vida.

-Me llamo Ino, cariño. ¡Iruka! –dirigiéndose al barman- ¡Dale nuestro mejor licor a este hombre! ¡Corre de mi cuenta!

E Ino no vio cómo Sasuke había sonreído misteriosamente.

.

En las dependencias del sheriff del pequeño pueblo conocido como Konoha, sentado frente a la mesa, se encontraba Kakashi y a cada lado, Naruto y Sakura, de pie, como si se mantuvieran en un segundo plano. Frente a ellos, se encontraban sentados un hombre de aspecto anciano con la estrella de sheriff sobre su chaleco oscuro. A su lado, una de los cinco vigilantes de la nación, donde Naruto no podía apartar la mirada de aquella blusa tan ajustada. Detrás aquellas dos personalidades, se encontraban el subcapitán del ejército y otro hombre de mediana edad.

-Permitid que me presente –comenzó a hablar el hombre anciano. Tanto a Naruto como a Sakura les llamaba la atención, cómo lucía bastante triste y con la voz lenta y pausada-. Me llamo Sarutobi Hiruzen, sheriff y alcalde este pueblo, y padre del capitán Asuma.

De inmediato, los dos más jóvenes entendieron la razón de su abatimiento. Aquel pobre hombre había perdido a su hijo, y aún así, había hecho un sobreesfuerzo en personarse ante ellos como representante de su pueblo.

Tras unos segundos en un tenso silencio, donde Kakashi solo pronunció su pésame sobre el fallecido, el mismo sheriff, tras dar las gracias, prosiguió con la presentación.

-Ella es Senjuu Tsunade. Una de las cinco vigilantes de las cinco capitales, y antigua discípula mía.

-Un placer –dijo Kakashi con un asentimiento de cabeza.

Tsunade entornó los ojos y con mirada grave, se enfocó en Kakashi.

-Tengo oído que ustedes son un grupo especial.

-Y lo somos –asentía Kakashi con una sonrisa tranquila.

-También he escuchado muchos rumores sobre ustedes –sintiéndose molesta por el tono de aquel hombre. Sentía que se burlaba de ella, siendo una autoridad muy importante en la nación-. Entre ellos, que sois un regimiento que actúa cuando le da gana. También se dice, que tenéis ciertas amistades con alguna tribu india.

-¡Tsunade! –le reprendió Hiruzen.

Sin embargo, la rubia hizo oídos sordos a sus palabras.

-Habéis ayudado a mi ejército cuando más de la mitad de mis hombres cayeron –seguía Tsunade con cierto recelo al grupo que tenía delante-. Y ahora mismo, ¡Faltáis al respeto no presentándoos todos!

La imponencia de aquella mujer impresionó tanto a Naruto como a Sakura, aunque de forma divertida. Naruto solo pudo silbar sorprendido, percatándose de que aquella mujer de grandes melones tenía un carácter imposible de domesticar. Mientras que Sakura advertía cómo aquella mujer tenía peor carácter que ella en sus malos momentos. Sin duda, un ejemplo que podría seguir.

-Mis disculpas –objetó Kakashi sin abandonar su sonrisa-. Pero mi discípulo Sasuke se encuentra atravesando una crisis bastante… ¿Hum? Irritable –tras haber encontrado la palabra.

-¡Eso no es excusa! –bramó Tsunade levantándose y dando un fuerte golpe contra la mesa, que sobresaltó a Shikamaru y al otro hombre que estaba detrás. La silla en la que estaba sentada, cayó al suelo por la brusquedad que la mujer había empleado.

Aún así, eso no conseguía atemorizar a Kakashi y a su grupo.

-Es cierto que somos un grupo independiente –continuaba Kakashi con calma-. Pero nosotros tenemos un único objetivo. Si queremos desviarnos, es algo que accedemos si nos beneficia económicamente. Y conociendo nuestra fama, está claro que mucha gente nos necesita. Pero si no nos ofrece la bolsa adecuada, nosotros no accedemos tan fácilmente.

Tsunade apretó los dientes furiosa de que aún tuviera cara para justificarse con algo tan presuntuoso.

-Y en cuanto a nuestra relación con las tribus indias, debe saber que esas tribus son pacifistas que nunca dañaría al hombre humano.

-¡¿ACASO HA OLVIDADO QUE SOY UNA DE LAS VIGILANTES?! –explotó de rabia la mujer- ¡¿CON QUÉ DERECHO SE DIRIGE A MÍ CON ESE TONO LLENO DE SUPERIORIDAD?!

-Yo solo he aclarado sus dudas –alegaba Kakashi, levantándose de su asiento. Recogió su sombrero que estaba sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco a la mujer-. Nosotros vamos por libre, ofrecemos nuestros servicios a cambio de una buena bolsa. Pero está de suerte. Como van contra la tribu Hyuuga, puede contar con nuestra ayuda gratuitamente. Un placer, señorita –haciendo una inclinación de cuerpo como si estuviera ante una dama de la alta sociedad. Luego se dirigió al anciano que estaba maravillado por cómo aquel hombre había tratado a su discípula-. Estaremos hospedados en el hotel que hay encima del bar Umino por si nos necesita. Un placer y mis condolencias, alcalde –y acto seguido, se colocó su sombrero y se marchó de las dependencias con Naruto y Sakura siguiéndolo.

Con la boca abierta de cómo aquel hombre la había tratado, Tsunade solo podía sentir más desconfianza que nunca hacia aquel grupo de vaqueros, viéndolos como un grupo de bandidos y no de hombres que veneraban la justicia.

-Yamato –dirigiéndose al hombre que estaba detrás- coge a unos cuantos tuyos, y no pierdas de vista a ninguno de ellos.

-Sí, señora –obedeció el hombre, acatando la orden inmediatamente.

Cuando el hombre abandonó las instancias, Tsunade se sentó en la silla que Shikamaru había recogido, dejando escapar un suspiro molesto.

-Has sido muy hostil con ellos, Tsunade –le reclamó Hiruzen-. No parece que sean mala gente.

-¡Eres muy ingenuo, maestro! ¡Ellos mismos lo han dicho! ¡Hacen lo que les da la gana! ¡Y si lo hacen es por dinero! ¡Si tuvieran algo de humanidad, habrían acudido antes a ayudar al ejército! ¡Y ni tu hijo ni el resto de hombres, habrían muerto!

Aquello hirió más el corazón del anciano, donde la escena de ver a los supervivientes de regreso con caras largas, cargando carretas interminables de muertos, donde en uno de ellos había sido su querido hijo, hizo que los años le pesasen más que nunca.

-Con su permiso –interrumpió el subcapitán-, creo que está equivocada, doña Tsunade –la rubia miró de reojo al joven que había estado en primera fila en el campo de batalla-. Creo que el Séptimo Regimiento ha prestado su ayuda con buena fe.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Shikamaru? –preguntó Hiruzen, apremiando a que el joven que tanto estimaba a su hijo, continuase.

-El lugar donde los indios nos tendieron una emboscada, se trata de las profundidades del Gran Agujero. Lugar, que como ustedes sabrán, no es transitable ni visto, a no ser que se realice una búsqueda exhaustiva.

Y aunque Shikamaru había aclarado el asunto y justificado a los miembros del Séptimo Regimiento, eso no indicaba que Tsunade dejase de desconfiar en ellos. Todo lo contrario a Hiruzen que sentía más agradecimiento por haber salvado al pupilo de su fallecido hijo.

.

-¡Cómo la has puesto en su lugar, maestro! –exclamaba Naruto maravillado.

-Es una pena que alguien tan hermosa sea una representante de la autoridad.

-¡Ya te digo! ¡Dattebayo! –apoyaba Naruto- ¡Menudos pechos tenía! ¡Y con la blusa esa que casi se le veía todo…! –abanicándose con la mano, como si aún tuviera calores. Incluso había tenido que pensar en cosas repugnantes cómo a Sasuke masturbándose, para que su amiguito de abajo no se emocionara.

Sin sospechar lo que Naruto se había imaginado, Sakura solo seguía a los dos hombres con la vergüenza pintada en la cara.

-Se dice que aquí en Konoha hay chicas de belleza que te sacan el aliento.

-¡¿En serio?! –más entusiasmado que nunca, Naruto tenía los ojos brillantes- ¡Pues a follar con esas hermosuras! ¡Dattebayo!

Sakura ya no pudo más. Las palabras de Naruto habían sido tan altas, que se habían escuchado en los alrededores, donde los aldeanos, aún conmocionados por la pérdida de sus seres queridos, los miraba de mala manera.

-¡¿Queréis dejar de decir cochinadas?! ¡Un poco de respeto!

Sabía que Naruto era un pervertido sin remedio. Y Kakashi también, aunque en su caso de forma muy disimulada. Pero, era como si el aire de aquel pueblo les hubiese hechizado, y solo pensaran con la bragueta.

Menos mal que Sasuke no era de esos, pensaba para su alivio.

-O sea –comenzó Naruto con una mirada maliciosa-, yo no puedo animar a mi amigo de aquí abajo con mujeres, que tengo que satisfacerme viéndoos a ti y al dobe follando en el desierto.

Colorada de pies a cabeza, Sakura solo pudo responder cómo ella sabía, a puñetazo limpio.

-¡DEGENERADO! –le espetó después de darle un buen golpe, que lo mandó al interior del saloon que tenían a pocos metros de distancia.

Moviendo la cabeza, Kakashi solo pudo resoplar tras haber escuchado el sonido de botellas rompiéndose. Algo le decía que o usaba todos sus encantos para seducir a la mejor de las damas de la noche que tuviera influencias sobre el barman, o la escenita de su discípula le saldría muy cara.

De reojo, se fijó en como varios hombres se habían quedado anonadados ante la fuerza bruta de la chica. Y cuando fueron vistos por Kakashi, miraron hacia otro lado de forma poca disimulada.

Los estaban vigilando.

-Será mejor que entremos, Sakura –dijo Kakashi, empujando la espalda de la chica, mirando de reojo a los hombres que no perdían detalles de sus movimientos.

Junto a Sakura, entró al saloon, y lo que se encontraron dentro tuvo que afectarle a la chica, como el golpe contra la barra de madera que Naruto había recibido por parte de Sakura.

Al lado de Naruto, quién trataba de levantarse y recomponerse, estaba Sasuke y con muy buena compañía había que agregar.

Pestañeando varias veces, Sakura no sabía que pensar.

¿Sasuke le estaba siendo infiel?

¿Por qué aquella rubia estaba abrazándolo como si le perteneciera?

¿Por qué tenía el vestido subido y su escote demasiado a la vista de su novio?

Quería confiar en Sasuke, pues las insinuaciones solo se veían por parte de aquella rubia, ya que Sasuke estaba sentado y bebiendo sin parar. Sin embargo, cuando se giró para ver a Naruto, como si de repente se diera cuenta de su presencia, pese al estruendo que había causado, se percató de algo que la dejó con la boca abierta.

-¡Oh! ¡Pero si es el usuratonkachi!

¡¿Sasuke estaba borracho?!

Ella sabía que Sasuke siempre se controlaba y además, aunque bebiese demasiado, tenía buen aguante. Si se sobrepasaba, era porque se sentía tan desesperado por algo que había vivido que necesitaba el alcohol para desahogarse. Y luego…

Naruto al escuchar la voz de su amigo y verlo en aquel estado, se quedó alucinado. Al igual que Sakura conocía sus manías y sus hábitos cuando se sobrepasaba con la bebida.

-Usuratonkachi, ¡te presento a Ino! ¡Una putita de calidad para que dejes de amargarme con tus lloriqueos estúpidos!

La mencionada abrió los ojos como platos, sin entender nada. Con una sonrisa nerviosa, se dirigió a Sasuke. Aunque el rubio tampoco estuviera mal, le interesaba más aquel hombre de aspecto peligroso.

-Dirás que soy tu puta. Dijiste que iríamos arriba –recordándoselo.

-Dije que iría arriba para descansar. Yo solo estaba esperando por este usuratonkachi para subir arriba de una vez.

Si Ino estaba desconcertada, Naruto igual. Pero si le ofrecía semejante bellezón, olvidaría todos los insultos que le había dicho y le diría de aquí a la eternidad.

-Pero… -seguía la chica.

No pudo seguir protestando, ya que vio como la llave de su habitación que había estado oculta entre su escote, había sido arrebatada en algún momento y ahora estaba en posesión de aquel pelinegro que sonreía maliciosamente. Una mujer que vestía como un hombre, se acercó a su objetivo, el cual no había tardado en cogerla de la cintura posesivamente.

-Gracias por ofrecerme la habitación. Procuraremos no ensuciarla mucho –y como si tuviera prisa en llegar a la habitación, sin abandonar la mano de la cintura de Sakura, corrió escaleras arriba, metiéndose en su habitación y cerrándola de un portazo. Entonces, Ino captó las verdaderas intenciones de aquel vaquero tan galante y tan mentiroso.

La había engañado.

La había utilizado.

Desde el principio solo quería tener habitación gratis, y también beber a cuenta suya.

¡SU HABITACIÓN!

Recordó.

¡IBA A ESTAR EN SU HABITACIÓN CON OTRA PARA FOLLÁRSELA!

Traicionada y rabiosa, no atendió a las quejas de Iruka que reclamaba continuamente por los desperdicios de su bar al rubio, que no despegaba sus ojos azules del nuevo pastelito con el que disfrutaría.

-¡Ya me estás pagando los daños, chaval!

-Que sí, pesado, que sí. ¡Dattebayo! –decía Naruto, mientras se dirigía hacia la rubia.

Estaba tan buena que ya su amigo se animaba y a ofrecerle ideas sobre lo que podrían hacer.

Y cuando iba a presentarse, se sorprendió cuando su maestro se había adelantado. Cogiendo caballerosamente la mano de su puta, le sonrió con dulzura.

-Hermosa dama, si me lo permite, alquilaré la mejor de las habitaciones que tengan para que pasemos una larga y deliciosa jornada.

La galantería y el atractivo de aquel hombre, encandiló por completo a Ino. El enfado y frustración que sentía por culpa de Sasuke, se había esfumado por completo para desear a aquel vaquero tan gentil.

-Estaría encantada –contestó ella con coquetería-. Iruka, dame la llave de "esa" habitación.

-Pero, es que… -mirando a Naruto que estaba anonadado de que su maestro le quitase a una de las damas de la noche cuando supuestamente era para él.

-Cárguelo a mi cuenta –añadió Kakashi.

-Oh, no, de eso nada –intervino Ino-. Los daños y la habitación corre de mi cuenta, siempre y cuando no me decepciones –con un guiño.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

-Pero… -y más que desconcertado, Naruto veía como su maestro subía las escaleras con la rubia. Indirectamente, su maestro le había ayudado al no tener que poner de su bolsillo. Pero si tenía que escoger entre el dinero y mujeres, Naruto escogería a las mujeres y el buen sexo. Y una vez más, le habían jodido todo- ¡¿Por qué siempre a mí?! ¡Dattebayo! –llorando como un niño pequeño.

.

En la habitación donde estaban Sasuke y Sakura, la pasión y el calor desbordaba por cada rincón.

Hasta hace un momento, Sakura se había quedado con la incertidumbre por ver a Sasuke con otra, pero tras verlo borracho a causa de una tristeza que no sabía qué lo habría podido provocar, sabía que después del alcohol Sasuke necesitaba una buena dosis de sexo salvaje.

Eso lo había averiguado, poco antes de empezar como pareja. Tras una pelea que habían mantenido contra varios de los indios de la tribu Akatsuki. No hubo un ganador para ningún bando, pero el enfado que había sentido Sasuke, lo había llevado a abandonar el grupo sin decir nada para llegar al bar más cercano y beber como un cosaco. Ella se había ofrecido voluntaria a buscarlo, y para cuando lo había encontrado, fue cuando Sasuke estaba completamente ebrio. Y lo que sucedió después, fue el comienzo de su etapa como mujer.

No hubo arrepentimientos ni resistencia por su parte. Estaba tan enamorada, que se ofrecería a hacer lo que fuese por él, como ahora.

Por eso, cuando Sasuke le había dejado en claro a la rubia sus intenciones, no había tardado en situarse a su lado. Él la había cogido tan firmemente, que si alguien deseaba separarlos, antes se enfrentaría a la carabina de Sasuke.

Lo que le había sorprendido es la necesidad urgente y primitiva que tenía Sasuke para desahogarse en aquel momentos.

Había sido nada más entrar a la habitación para apoyarla contra la misma puerta y comenzar a besarla. Al mismo tiempo, le bajaba aquellos cortos pantalones, donde él hizo lo mismo, y sin despojarse de sus prendas, introdujo su miembro dentro de ella de una fuerte estocada.

Sus embestidas rápidas y fuertes hicieron que Sakura perdiese la cabeza y se abandonara el placer tan salvaje que Sasuke le daba. Con torpeza y dificultades, se quitó ella misma su pequeño pantalón. Necesitaba una posición algo más cómoda para poder ofrecerle algo mejor. Cuando estuvo libre de la prenda, se colgó de cuello y cintura, y aquellas estocadas tan fuertes las sintió más profundas, donde solo salían gemidos descontrolados de sus bocas.

Cuando terminaron, Sasuke parecía estar desconforme ya que volvió a besarla y a estimularla. Sakura no podía sonreír divertida.

Tras descubrir aquel hábito de Sasuke, le había impresionado en cómo se había transformado en un pervertido peor que Naruto y Kakashi juntos. No estaba bien lo que pensaba, pero le encantaba cuando Sasuke bebía, ya que solo así se mostraba un poco más abierto y su clara demostración de que ella era su chica.

Para la segunda ronda, lo tomaron con más calma, de forma lenta y tranquila y aprovechando para quitarse la ropa restante y disfrutar del placer sexual sin ninguna barrera que les impidiera acariciarse. Aterrizando en la cama, a punto de ser embestida de nuevo, Sakura vio cómo Sasuke tenía los ojos fuertemente, deteniéndose en su labor, como si algo de repente, hiciera que su mente pensase en otra cosa que lo traumase.

Aquel rostro no era la primera vez que lo veía, y aunque no sabía qué era, sabía lo que pasaba cuando Sasuke estaba así.

Así que tomando una determinación, hizo acopio de su fuerza y lo obligó a que él estuviera abajo y ella encima suya. Aquello, hizo que Sasuke abriera los ojos. Viendo la sonrisa zorruna de su novia, ignoró lo que segundos atrás había recordado. Ahora solo podía sentir a Sakura encima suya y moviéndose juguetonamente sobre sus muslos.

-¿Sabes? –comenzó ella acariciando eróticamente sus pectorales con ambas manos-. Hay algo que nunca te he confesado. A veces, tengo pensamientos húmedos cuando montamos juntos sobre tu querido corcel.

Y la borrachera hizo que Sasuke dijese cosas que jamás diría.

-Que te follo mientras cabalgamos. Es algo que aún podemos probar –y como si quisiera probarlo, se irguió, pero Sakura se lo impidió.

-No me gustaría traumatizar a tu querido Aoda –sonrió divertida, mientras que descendía sus manos hasta rozar los rizos que rodeaban su miembro más que erecto-. Además, estas cositas que hacemos, solo debe quedar entre tú y yo –con una vocecita cantarina.

Quizás por las caricias o por tener su miembro rozando la humedad femenina, que Sasuke estaba ansioso en introducirse dentro de aquel agujero que muchas veces había profanado y de miles maneras.

Sin embargo, Sakura estaba tan tranquila y hasta divertida sobre el poder que tenía sobre él en esos momentos que se las haría pagar cuando la tuviera debajo.

-Así que –cogiendo su mano con ambas manos, donde Sasuke soltó un ronco gemido-, hoy voy a hacer realidad esos pensamientos húmedos.

El ver cómo una de aquellas manos soltaba su miembro, y como con el dedo índice iba perfilando su figura hasta llegar a sus labios e introducir aquel dedo, donde más tarde lo lamería él mismo, lo calentó más.

Sin embargo, las sorpresas de Sakura no acababan ahí. Hoy parecía estar más provocativa que nunca, ya que volvía a asomar esa sonrisa de ofrecerte un buen sexo. Alargando la mano, cogió su sombrero blanco que estaba tirado en el suelo para ponérselo. No podía negar que se veía bien con su sombrero, pero lo que mejor se veía era cómo ella introdujo su miembro dentro de ella, moviéndose fuerte y rápida como si estuviera cabalgando sobre él.

Oh sí, verla montada sobre él, era la imagen más erótica que jamás había visto.

Palabras obscenas salían de su boca, donde era imposible atender a otra cosa. Y que su loca mente le instaban a que cuando ella terminase de cabalgar sobre él, él lo haría sobre ella, era algo que cumpliría hasta el día siguiente.

.

La noche había llegado, y Naruto no paraba de beber todo cuanto se ponía delante. A cada vaso que acababa, pedía otro.

Sus amigos estarían con el dale que te pego, y su maestro lo mismo con aquel bellezón.

El resto de damas de la noche, aunque se habían acercado para consolarlo, habían escapado corriendo ante el pestazo a alcohol que tenía encima. Pues, ¿cuánto había bebido? Más que Sasuke, seguro. Porque había empezado a hablar sobre su vida desastrosa con el barman como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

-Es que siempre es así. ¡Dattebayo! Yo es que soy popular con las chicas. Pero por mi posición, no puedo estar mucho tiempo con ellas –mirando su vaso medio lleno como si allí estuviera alguna de sus antiguas amantes-. Pero ya sabes que un hombre tiene necesidades. Y necesito a alguien para bajar los calentones que tengo a diario. Porque sé que Sakura-chan es del dobe. Pero anda con esa ropita y enseñando pierna, que a cualquiera no pone cachondo. Y luego, que esas palomas sucias andan con esos escotazos y esas falditas que para qué contarte. Y aquí en Konoha… ¡Uff! Hasta la representante rubita esa, la habría cogido por esos melones que tiene y le habría dado una buena, que ya verás cómo le bajaba ese mal humor que tiene.

Una sonrisa divertida se dejó escapar al otro lado del saloon. Cuando Naruto giró, tuvo que recordar que para la próxima lo haría más despacio, sino quería caer del taburete de lo mareado que se había quedado.

Entre borrosas visiones, una mujer hermosa y con vestimentas que las caracterizaba como una ramera más, se fue acercando hasta él.

-Parece que necesitas a alguien con quién charlar, ¿eh? –objetó la chica, quitándole el vaso para beber su contenido de un sorbo, como si fuera una mujer que bebía como cualquier hombre.

Naruto miró a la mujer. Más que hablar con alguien, lo que necesitaba era sexo. La chica como si le leyera la mente, posó una mano sobre su muslo y empezó a hacerle suaves caricias.

-Si no te importa que sea alguien que acaba de estar con un hombre, estaría encantada de escucharte y consolarte –apretando sus tributos sobre la figura de Naruto, donde no solo sintió cómo su propia ropa se le pegaba a la piel, sino la pistola que tenía a cada costado.

Tras el asentimiento del rubio, la chica sonrió y cogiéndole de la mano, lo guió escaleras arriba.

.

Tras la humillante derrota que habían sufrido la tribu de los Hyuuga, la tribu Akatsuki se había acercado al día siguiente para averiguar qué es lo que había pasado. En aquella reunión solo se permitía que aparte de los dos jefes, estuviesen los tres hijos de Hiashi. Eso dejaba a los indios Akatsuki que se entretuvieran yendo cada uno por lado. Los de sangre limpia observaban a aquellos integrantes como intrusos en su poblado, reconociéndolos a todos, sin excepción, como indios de sangre sucia. Lo más asqueroso, es que además, algunos de ellos eran pieles blancas, que los de sangre sucia habían adoptado.

Con razón todos ellos eran tan raros como distintos entre sí. Solo podrían pasar por alto a la única mujer, donde algunas malas lenguas se imaginaban que si la mantenían era para satisfacer las necesidades primitivas de cada uno de aquellos intrusos.

Además, era muy bella, y tenía cierto encanto al verla jugando con los niños de sangre sucia de la tribu Hyuuga.

Sin embargo, si había alguien que destacaba entre la tribu Akatsuki era un sangre sucia, o más bien, un piel blanca adoptado que esperaba a sus "hermanos" y "hermana" en las afueras del poblado Hyuuga. Su imagen y presencia les había resultado tan familiar, que algunos, habían llegado a confundirlo con su antiguo enemigo y a alzar sus hachas para matarlo. Había sido decisión suya, el alejarse ¡ y a esperar a que su jefe regresara de la reunión con el jefe Hyuuga para tratar sobre el fracaso que Neji Hyuuga y los suyos habían tenido con el ejército de pieles blancas.

-¿Apareció el Séptimo Regimiento? –preguntó sorprendido el jefe de los Akatsuki- ¿Creía que era un grupo con un solo objetivo?

-Pues parece que debemos ser nosotros –aportaba Hiashi fumando de su pipa. Sus bocanadas rápidas indicaban lo molesto que estaba y la ligera decepción que sentía hacia su primogénito-. Son solo cuatro rostros pálidos –añadiendo más para Neji, que sentía cómo su padre le repetía lo penoso y patético que había sido al no derrotar a un ejército por culpa de cuatro pieles blancas.

Para tratar de descargar esa ira, Neji miraba una y otra vez a su hermana Hinata, como si le echara la culpa y así regocijarse al ver su miedo y terror. Esa era la cara que más le gustaba y la que lo hacía sentirse poderoso.

-Bueno, son el Séptimo Regimiento –disculpaba el jefe Akatsuki, como si conociese su fama-. Y dos de ellos pertenecen a familias legendarias dentro del mundo de los rostros pálidos.

-¿Por eso adoptaste a ese rostro pálido a tu tribu? –preguntó el Hyuuga.

-Si te refieres a Itachi, debo decirte que yo no lo adopté, sino que él quiso que lo adoptáramos después de la masacre de su pueblo.

-Poco me interesa la vida de esos bárbaros –cortaba Hiashi sin querer saber más sobre una raza que consideraba despreciable-. Solo me interesa recuperar lo que nos pertenece y aniquilar a cada uno de ellos por matar a mis "hijos".

-Por eso, contáis con nuestra ayuda y agradecería que tus hombres no levantasen sus hachas frente a Itachi. Entiendo que lo confundan con su hermano pequeño, quién curiosamente pertenece al Séptimo Regimiento. Pero si acabáis con la vida de Itachi, perderíamos a alguien valioso capaz de matar, quizás al mejor de los del Séptimo Regimiento.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Pein? –repetía Hiashi sin comprender muy bien sus palabras.

-Junto a Uchiha Sasuke, está Uzumaki Naruto. El hijo de una de esas familias legendarias con un talento extraordinario y capaz de rivalizar con Uchiha Sasuke. En conjunto, no es de extrañar que el Séptimo Regimiento sea considerado el mejor escuadrón entre los pieles blancas.

-No me asusta unos rangos que están muertos y enterrados.

-No deberíais infravalorarlos. Pero os repito, que contáis con nuestra ayuda…

-¡De eso nada! –denegó Neji la oferta-. No necesitamos la ayuda de unos sangre sucia para derrotar al Séptimo Regimiento.

Le habían golpeado en el orgullo que cuatro miserables bárbaros le hicieran retroceder, hasta el punto de perder incluso de los suyos. Imperdonable, eso es lo que eran y pagarían con su sangre.

Los mataría.

A los cuatro.

Con esa idea, cuando había abandonado el campo de batalla, no había tardado en dar el primer movimiento para conocer las debilidades de aquellos pieles blancas.

Saliendo de la tienda, como si así concluyese la reunión, se encontró con su fiel compañero de armas, Lee. Estaba apostado cerca de un árbol, y parecía estar esperándolo, ya que al verlo, corrió hacia él bastante apurado.

-Neji-sama, Tenten ha regresado.

Sin perder un segundo, siguió el camino que Lee le indicaba, donde ella los estaba esperando. Cuando la encontró, no le sorprendió verla ataviada con los ropajes de los bárbaros. Después de todo, ella era su espía infiltrada en el mundo de los pálidos, para conocer con lujo de detalles las estrategias a realizar contra suya. Era de esa manera, que podría anticiparse a ellos y masacrar a esos bárbaros de una vez.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué has averiguado de esos cuatro? –preguntó Neji sin darle una bienvenida ni nada parecido.

-Muchos cosas interesantes, Neji-sama. Aunque sean cuatro rostros pálidos habilidosos, tiene más debilidades que el resto de su raza. O eso me dijo el tal Naruto –añadiendo divertida sin saber cómo Naruto se había acostado ni más ni menos que con el enemigo, relatando, sin querer, demasiados detalles de sus compañeros de escuadrón.

-¿En serio? –y la sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía Neji no podía ser más que amplia.

Pagarían por la humillante derrota que había recibido.

.

Cuando los Akatsuki había abandonado su tribu, Hinata no había tardado en correr a su tienda privada para esconderse hasta que llegase la hora de cenar.

Odiaba tener que participar en aquellas audiencias porque su hermano mayor no paraba de mirarla con odio. Su hermana pequeña, ignoraba cómo se sentía y se enfocaba en la conversación que había entre su padre y el invitado. Por no hablar de su padre, que no le hacía caso, pero que si hacía algo inadecuado, no tardaba en reprenderla en público, como si aquella humillación fuese un castigo para que se comportara. Durante las audiencias estaba tan fuera de lugar, que a veces pensaba que solo estaba allí representando un adorno bonito, del que su padre quisiese presumir.

Si su madre estuviera viva, al menos tendría a alguien en quién desahogar sus penas y alguien que la entendiera.

Ella había sido tan alegre y tan dulce, que no entendía cómo se había casado con alguien tan cruel y autoritario como su padre.

Un matrimonio forzado.

Es lo que pensaba y que a veces temía de que le llegara a pasar a ella.

Estaba en esa edad, le recordaba una vocecita.

Escuchaba tantas cosas de sus "hermanas" que algunas eran tan desagradables, donde otras, se sentían afortunadas de tener buenos maridos que las respetaban.

Aunque, si habían mujeres que peor lo pasaban, eran las de rostro pálido que sus "hermanos" cazaban.

Cuando las veía llegar, casi desnudas, con rostros de pánico y terror, sentía compasión por ellas y el deseo de dejarlas libres.

Pues por las noches tenía que presenciar, la fiesta que celebraban tras la victoria y el botín que habían obtenido tras derrotar a aquellos bárbaros.

Aquellas pobres mujeres, amarradas con cuerdas y atadas a los postes, eran el divertimiento de sus "hermanos" para el placer carnal o para algo peor.

El horror que ella presenciaba, era algo que su hermana Hanabi no parecía sentir, como si careciese de sentimientos. Y si el resto de sus "hermanas" estuviesen presentes, dudaba que sintiesen la misma empatía que ella. Pues en aquella fiesta nocturna, que su tribu denominaba, la "Noche del botín" solo se admitían hombres y cómo presencia femenina, las hijas del jefe.

Muchas veces tenía que observar cómo incluso su padre o su hermano, maltrataba y abusaba de aquellas pobres mujeres que solo deseaban morir o que la pesadilla terminara pronto.

Eso la hacía preguntarse una y otra vez.

¿Realmente eran ellos los malos?

O incluso.

¿Los pieles blancas hacían también eso con los suyos?

Fuera como fuera, ella sabía que lo que sus "hermanos" hacían con aquellas mujeres de rostro pálido no estaba bien.

Pero no podía hacer ni decir nada para detenerlo.

Era débil.

Era cobarde.

Y tenía miedo de todo.

Vio como una sombra se acercaba a su tienda. La primera impresión que tuvo, fue la extrañeza de que la llamase cuando aún faltaba tiempo para la cena. Sin embargo, cuando vio que se trataba de su hermano, no pudo evitar poner la máscara del horror, sobre todo cuando tenía adornado en su rostro una sonrisa malvada y pretenciosa.

-Hola, hermanita.

Que le hablara. Que se dirigiera a ella con ese tono y que la considerara como hermana, eran síntomas de mal presagio. Aún así, estaba paralizada del terror que solo pudo quedarse sentada y temblar como gelatina.

Cuando Neji se sentó frente a ella y muy cerca de su persona, su mente quedó en blanco y el temblor se hizo más notorio.

-¿Sabes qué últimamente estás muy guapa? –cogiéndole un mechón de su larga cabellera oscura y que caía sobre uno de sus pechos. Llevándolo a su nariz, lo olfateó como si buscase un aroma en especial.

Eso hacía que el miedo de Hinata se incrementara.

No se paró a pensar porqué de repente su hermano la trataba con bastante afecto, aunque fuese un afecto falso, su hermano solo se dedicaba a mirarla con odio y desprecio. Si alguna vez le había hablado, esa era la primera vez.

-Acabo de hablar con nuestro padre –proseguía entreabriendo los ojos.

Hinata no emitió ningún sonido. Las acciones de su hermano eran tan extrañas como inquietantes. Solo deseaba que acabase pronto su monólogo y la dejara en paz.

-Le he pedido tiempo para tratar con el asunto del Séptimo Regimiento, porque se me ha ocurrido una excelente estrategia para cortarles esas cabecitas que tienen –decía sin dejar de acariciar aquel mechón, tomándolo ahora como algo desinteresado-. No pienso permitir que la tribu Akatsuki, unos sangres sucia, y mucho menos unos pieles blancas adoptados pisoteen más nuestro orgullo. Padre ha sabido entender mis sentimientos –comentó dejando su pelo en paz, para ponerlo tras su espalda, teniendo el lado derecho de su cuerpo sin el estorbo de ningún cuero cabelludo.

La forma en cómo su hermano no la miraba a los ojos, sino más bien a su pecho, hizo que su ritmo cardiaco acelerase más y más, donde su cabeza retumbaba con cosas que no podían ser. Pero su hermano tenía una mirada tan intensa y tan perturbadora, que tuvo que girar hacia un lado con las mejillas teñidas de carmesí, mientras que levantaba una mano hacia su boca, como si así se sintiera protegida de algo.

-Me tienes miedo, ¿verdad? –sintiendo su voz tan cerca de su oreja, que su cuerpo se echó para atrás, al verlo tan cerca de su persona.

¿Qué le pasaba a su hermano?

¿Por qué se acercaba con esos aires cómo si quisiera…?

Repentinamente, Neji rompió a reír a carcajada limpia.

-Pues deberás acostumbrarte –le dijo, volviendo a asomar esa sonrisa que tantos malos presagios le producía-. He hablado de otra cosa con padre. Dado que ya estás en época casadera, le he pedido tu mano para casarme contigo y él ha accedido.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos. De su boca también abierta, solo salían gemidos de horror, como si tuviera delante a un monstruo que la había capturado, donde ya nunca podría gozar de su libertad.

A su mente, le vino lo sucedido con todas las pieles blancas, y no pudo evitar imaginar que su vida sería así de ahora en adelante.

Pero…

-¿Por… Por… qué…? –pronunciaba débilmente y entre lágrimas-. Somos… Somos… hermanos…

¿Por qué su padre había accedido a que se casaran si eran hermanos de sangre?

Su pregunta, produjo una mueca burlona en Neji que volvió a reír a carcajada limpia, como si se mofara de ella.

-Al menos, deberías alegrarte de saber que te he elegido a ti y no a Hanabi para compartir el mismo destino que nuestros padres.

Y aquella revelación cayó como un jarro de agua fría para Hinata. Sus padres, ¿habían sido hermanos?

-¡Qué inculta eres, Hinata! –se mofaba Neji- ¿Cómo crees que nosotros, los de sangre limpia prosperemos sin ninguna mancha en nuestra sangre, sino es casándonos entre nosotros?

Pero eso era repugnante.

No podía evitar pensar con el horror pintado en su rostro.

Tuvo que dar prioridad a lo que tenía delante, ya que su hermano se había echado encima suya, y con intenciones lascivas.

-¿Sabes por qué me cabrea verte? –comenzando a acariciarle la carne de su pierna desnuda-. Porque luces tan pura y tan inocente que seguro que detrás de esa carita, se esconde alguien salvaje y desenfrenado –acariciando su rostro con la otra mano, a lo que ella cerró los ojos-. A veces me preguntaba, si te rebajas como el resto de mujeres a tus instintos primitivos –llegando hasta la zona de la falda, para subírsela por completo, teniendo su intimidad visible.

El terror de Hinata comenzó a manifestarse y a tratar de forcejear para sacarse a Neji de encima. Ya le daba igual todo, que lo único que quería era huir de Neji, de su familia y del poblado donde todo era horror y sufrimiento.

-¡Estate quieta! ¡Todo lo que hagas será inútil! ¡Eres mía, aunque intentes escapar! Padre me ha concedido todos los derechos para hacer contigo lo que me dé la gana. Incluso a desvirgarte ahora mismo, si quiero.

Y con esas palabras, Hinata ya tuvo más que claro que, aunque intentase escapar, los suyos la perseguirían y la traerían de vuelta, donde el castigo sería el peor del que ahora estaba sufriendo.

-Eso si sigues virgen –comentó Neji de repente-. Eres tan bella y estás tan bien dotada –encargándose de desanudar la cinta que cubría la parte superior de su cuerpo, exponiendo sus dos atributos.

Hinata solo podía llorar y temblar, mientras se recriminaba, ¿por qué era tan débil? ¿por qué era tan cobarde?

Si al menos tuviese el valor de coger el cuchillo que tenía Neji en su cinto.

Matarlo… sería imposible… Pero suicidarse…

Pero, aunque quisiera poner en marcha aquella idea, se vio inmovilizada por una de las manos de Neji, cuando le colocó las suyas por encima de su cabeza.

-De seguro que incluso padre te habrá deseado tenerte bajo su lecho –continuaba Neji con sus locuras, como si todo lo que dijese fuese cierto-. Quizás incluso ya lo has estado, y por eso accedió fácilmente a que te desvirgue, cuando en realidad ya habrás estado con él y todos nuestros "hermanos", ¡¿Verdad?!

-No… No…

Definitivamente su hermano estaba loco.

Pero no podía hacer nada.

Solo temblar, llorar y desear que aquello terminase pronto.

-Eso lo sabremos ahora mismo.

-Por… Por favor… -solo pudo musitar en su estado de desesperación.

Con la sonrisa ampliada, Neji no pudo evitar regocijarse por dentro. Lo que durante años había deseado, por fin estaba a su entera disponibilidad. Podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, tratarla como deseara, que debido al miedo que le tenía, sería una mujer sumisa y dispuesta a todo lo que se le antojara.

Lástima que tuviera que prescindir de ella durante un tiempo.

-Me tienes miedo, hermanita, lo sé –lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, para más terror de la chica-. Puedo ser dulce ahora mismo, o puedo dejarte inservible para el resto de tu vida. Lo que sea, dependerá de tu decisión.

Hinata lo miró sin entender, pero sin abandonar su expresión de espanto. Pues de una o de otra manera, lo que le sucediera, sería un completo infierno.

Sin nada que ganar o que perder, de forma ralentizada, y con el miedo de a saber lo que su hermano le pediría, Hinata accedió con la cabeza, dispuesta a cumplir su proposición.

Y tras su asentimiento, la expresión de su hermano se transformó en una llena de ira y rencor. Aunque, no se trataba del mismo desprecio que le dirigía a ella, sino uno muy distinto, uno que le daba la impresión de haberlo visto cuando había llegado tras la batalla contra el ejército de las cinco naciones.

Viéndolo acercarse, Hinata cerró fuertemente los ojos, hasta que su hermano de forma siseante le pidió.

-Quiero que encandiles a uno de los del Séptimo Regimiento, a Uzumaki Naruto.

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, ya se sabe por dónde irán los tiros de forma más clara, ¿no?

Cuando comencé a hacer este capítulo, tuve problemas de bloqueo y tras escribir las cuatro primeras páginas, fue cuando me dio el bloqueo total y a desechar por completo lo que estaba escrito. Algo totalmente distinto a lo que hay aquí.

El capítulo fue algo ardiente, pero hay que hacer honor a la estación que está teniendo ahora mismo en España (a ver si llega el invierno, porque me gusta más el invierno que el calor. Soy muy norteña). Quizás me ha influenciado, y eso que no paso la barbaridad de grados que en otros lados.

Pero yendo al fic. Quizás a algunos, no todos, agradezcan el pequeño lemon que ha habido.

Y sí, Tenten en realidad pertenece o es aliada (aún no lo tengo definido en qué lugar ponerla) de la tribu de los Hyuuga.

Espero que hayáis disfrutado con este capítulo, y me dejéis reviews. Escucho todo lo que me decís. A veces tomo en consideración lo que decís, y otras le doy la vuelta retorcidamente. Yo disfruto con ello, y espero que aún así disfrutéis con la lectura.

Para la semana que viene, coincidiendo con su aniversario (26 de julio), actualización de _Atarashii Unmei._

'Atori' – BPS - _Begodramon_


End file.
